world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Danu
The Goddess Danu. Intermediate Goddess Chaotic-Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Earth, Fire, Joy, Madness, Strength, or Wrath. "Sometimes I am the sister who befriends you, sometimes I am the mother who holds you and sometimes I am the lover who sticks one in your back" The Fey Goddess Danu is one of the strangest Goddesses worshipped in Atern, her temple are non-existent for civilisation is a perversion of nature. Instead places of natural beauty in the mountains of Tellugwellyn are her home and where she hunts of the back of a great boar. She isolated herself from the rest of the elven pantheon along time ago, seeing their building of cities an insult and a perversion of their true selves. She was married to Cornun, an ancient deity known as the horned god who was a male deity of fertility, nature and life. But tragedy struck when in the guise of a great deer he was slain by Corellon Larethian who had been hunting. This caused a great rift and Danu spat on the elven pantheon and caused many natural disasters. Many pleaded with her to stop as the wrath of Danu was a terrible thing, a goddess of earth and fire she was not calmed until a strange quirk of fate. Human tribesman seeking a land to live freely upon, entered her domain and she was taken with them. Humans are passionate creatures and lived short but bright lives and she took many lovers among them and thus her cult began. She grants her followers the aspects of her dead lover and demands they please her at all times. She is capricious and demanding, her whims and needs must be met at all times but to the lawless ones of the mountains of Tellugwellyn. She hates unnatural creatures such as undead and she has a strong distaste for dwarves and elves, seeing them as no better then the prisoners of civilization. She is a very hands on goddess in the mountains of Tellugwellyn protecting the Lawless ones there and one of the reasons Nornlund's monsters and mercenaries think twice before entering these areas. The Priestesses of Danu are known as her Daughters of Danu and are wild and reckless warrior women and possess a portion of Danu's fickle nature. They share in the Goddesses disgust at the civilised world and possess the ability to peer into the hearts of mortals and alter their emotions from rage to sorrow to joy and madness. They often split their tongues to that of serpents in honor of Danu's forked words. They enjoy and revel in chaos. Danu is the goddess of the lawless ones and she is a fey goddess who turned her back on the elves. Danu represents the chaos of wilds and her people adore her for that and she speaks through the Daughters. Danu would most likely see Bursey wiped off the map in her wrath. The Lawless ones can be difficult at times but the Daughters of Danu can be outright dangerous to deal with.